Café
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Resposta ao Desafio do Fórum MDF HyogaxJune POV do Hyoga Foram apenas alguns instantes... June, café e muito, muito amor mesmo.


Depois de uma longa temporada, onde minha existência tornou-se duvidosa...

Bem, não tenho nenhum motivo aparente... Era preguiça mesmo. Perdão, perdão... -.-" Mas estou aqui, não estou? E com um novo miniprojeto, em resposta ao desafio 140 Temas do MDF... Café... XD

--------------

**Café**

By Menina Maru

--------------

Hyoga sempre tentava uma desculpa para ir a casa dela. Mas era só no inverno que dava certo.

A desculpa era que nessa época todos os aquecedores da mansão Kido ficavam ligados e, por não estar acostumado ao calor, sentia-se mal. June o recebia de bom grado.

Notava que o garota era péssimo em qualquer matéria que tivesse algo relacionada a cozinha. E era uma graça ver os "pequenos" desastres que ela fazia.

Absolutamente tudo; sopas, macarrão, pizza, biscoitos e frutas; era instantâneo ou que já vinha pronto.

Apenas café era inteiramente feito por ela. E café era o que Hyoga mais gostava.

Todo o domingo June saía cedinho até uma feira livre onde comprava as sementes fresquinhas de café. Moia, colocava na água quente e esperava que o fogo fizesse o seu trabalho.

Ela sempre ficava na cozinha, de costas para Hyoga. Uma oportunidade _única_ de apreciá-la.

Os cabelos, os olhos, os lábios, o corpo, alma... Dava impressão de que tudo nela fora cuidadosamente esculpido para encantá-lo e fazer com que a amasse ainda mais.

E Hyoga não resistia nem um pouquinho. Se estava ali parado era pela sua parte que trabalhava racionalmente e fazia com que os seus pés ficassem bem presos ao chão. Mas a imaginação voava...

- Hyoga? – June o chamou e logo depois começou a rir – Aonde você estava?

Hyoga não respondeu, apenas aceitou a xícara que lhe era oferecida e observou discretamente enquanto ela sentava-se ao seu lado, levando a caneca à boca e sorvendo um pouco do líquido. Só então se lembrou de que ainda não havia respondido a pergunta que ele lhe fizera.

- Estava... – ele deslizou o polegar pela borda da xícara, como se acariciasse o objeto, os olhos fixos no seu conteúdo.

Ás vezes a xícara parecia que tinha a maciez da pele dela. Parecia que o café tinha o cheiro dela.

E o café tinha o calor de June. Não era aquela coisa insuportável como eram os verões do Japão, que o fazia ter vontade de congelar o sol de raiva. Era algo morno e gostoso que descia por sua garganta e aquecia-lhe profundamente o coração, fazendo-o ficar levemente desnorteado.

- Hyoga?... – June tocou levemente o ombro do amigo, os olhos azuis com um tom acentuado de preocupação – Tá tudo bem?

- É... Tá sim... – ele sorveu um gole do café, não conseguindo evitar um suspiro.

June encarou-o por alguns segundos, como se tentasse adivinhar o que se passava com ele. Percebia que Hyoga a observava uma vez ou outra, mas nunca deu muita atenção a esse detalhe. Para ela e para o café.

June sabia que era péssima... Mas era _tão_ mal assim?

- Se está tão horrível assim não precisa tomar. – falou olhando para um ponto invisível no teto de seu apartamento.

- Hã...? – Hyoga olhou para ela, sem entender. O que exatamente era horrível quando se tratava de June?

- Na casa da Saori-san você devia tomar coisas bem melhores. Eu até acho um pouquinho ruim, mas... – ela apontou para a sua caneca de café – Estamos no inverno faz frio e, por falta de opção bebo isso mesmo...

- Fala do café?

- ...na Rússia – ela levou a mão ao queixo – Vocês bebiam vodca contra o frio, certo? – June pôs a caneca na mesa, levantando-se em seguida – Vou comprar vodca. Já volto!

- June!... – vendo que ele ficou parado tocou levemente o braço dela com a mão, sentindo a pele. Ficou alguns segundos assim, até perceber o que fazia e distanciou-se dela – Quem disse que eu não gosto do seu café?

- Ninguém, eu deduzi isso.

Hyoga novamente sentou-se no sofá, tomando a xícara entre as mãos.

- Eu adoro seu café. – falou sorrindo – Me lembra muitas coisas.

- Lembra? – ela respondeu com uma pergunta, convencendo-se de que, afinal, seu café não era tão ruim.

- Na verdade... 'Imaginar' seria a palavra certa, já que eu nunca tive lembranças, apenas imagino tê-las.

- Lembranças de quê?

- Coisas boas. – Hyoga sorveu mais um gole do café, feliz em ter aquilo como "lembranças".

- Mas é estranho... Você disse que odiava calor e coisas quentes.

- Não é esse tipo de calor. Tem calores agradáveis e outros desagradáveis. E o do café é agradável. _Extremamente _agradável, na verdade.

- Calores... – June corou levemente, não sabendo exatamente o que passava na cabeça do amigo, mas optou pelo lado 'maldoso' – É... entendo.

- Entende? – ele apoio a cabeça em uma das mãos, sorrindo e achando graça que June estivesse corada – Na verdade, gosto por que é a única coisa que você faz inteiramente.

Hyoga confessou e desviou o olhar dela, mas prestando atenção em qualquer reação que ela esboçasse. Sua mente o alertou que aquilo era _um tanto_ impossível. Na verdade, havia alertado que era _mais do que_ impossível, mas ele converteu a frase com suas pequeninas esperanças.

Tão pequeninas e alimentas com café.

Às vezes era fácil esquecê-la por alguns minutos e outras vezes tão difícil... Não seria necessário dizer que naquele momento era impossível, ainda mais tomando aquele líquido que o fazia imaginar loucuras...

- Está querendo me dizer que você gosta do café por que _eu_ faço? – June apontou para si mesmo com uma cara de 'hein?'.

Era claro que ela não ia aceitar a situação, certo? Era melhor um pássaro na mão do que dois voando.

Mas também não custaria nada arriscar. E se tinha algo que desejava era o _segundo pássaro_.

Era uma pena para o café, mas ele com certeza não ficaria a vida inteira imaginando. Já estava louco o suficiente para dizer que, se perdesse a amizade de June, poderia ao menos pensar que tinha tentado.

- Na verdade... Gosto de você.

Silêncio. June estava na mesma posição de antes, ainda olhando para Hyoga.

- Também... gosto muito de você, Hyoga – June puxou o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões e levantou-se, levando sua caneca. Aquilo fora a gota d'água. Mais uma palavra e ela não respondia mais por si mesma... Se Hyoga soubesse o que fazia com ela...

- Não é disso que estou falando! – falou levantando-se e segurando o braço de June.

- Então... – June o encarou, quase perdendo-se no lindo azul dos olhos de Hyoga – Do que... poderia est--- ar falando?

- ...De amor.

Soltou o braço de June, que apenas o deixou cair ao lado do corpo, e levou suas mãos até o rosto dela, levantando o queixo dela e puxando-o até os seus lábios, apenas roçando, e não vendo nenhuma resistência por parte dela beijou-a carinhosamente.

Foram apenas alguns breves instantes. June, café e muito, _muito_ amor.

**Fim**?

--------------------------

É sério, não era para terminar aqui. Também não era para ser Hyoga e June, os mais atenciosos notarão que era para ter outro alguém no lugar da June, mas graças as minhas frescuras para com o personagem que eu iria colocar no lugar dela, não o fiz assim... não gosto de pensar que PENSEI em por esse personagem... T.T

Nhay, fora isso amei³²¹²³³²! Bem bobinha e nada a ver... a inspiração veio do Detetive L, essa fic era pra ser dele, mas não deu. Mais tarde eu posto a minha idéia... E também por que eu não sei fazer café de jeito nenhum, apesar de adorar... Ainda mais com essas novidades, fica impossível não passar numa loja especializada nem que seja só pra babar em cima.

Bem, é isso! É a minha única participação no 140 temas... o.o


End file.
